


What is that " feeling " ?

by XyrielleTheReader



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don't mind me pls, It was for a dear friend of mine, Other, Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyrielleTheReader/pseuds/XyrielleTheReader
Summary: Barbatos is lost.Din give an answer to a childish question.
Relationships: Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/OC
Kudos: 29





	What is that " feeling " ?

It was a peaceful and quiet evening, and Din was reading one of their manga sitting down on a really comfortable looking seat near the fireplace, surrounded by shelves filled with many ancient looking books. They just bought theses mangas in the store in town earlier in the week with the help of their friends and Barbatos. But right now they were alone, enjoying the peace and tranquillity in the library of the House, the candles and fireplace adding a warm touch to the ambiance around them, creating a cozy feeling inside the room.  
They didn’t heard when the door to the room creaked open, letting a shadow enter slowly and discreetly, not making any sound, not even footsteps could be heard.

Barbatos wasn’t sure if he was allowed to be in the House of Lamentation at this hour of the day but he needed to know what were the feelings he was experiencing lately when he was with that person, he doesn’t understand what is the heaviness he got in his guts when talking to them, nor why his body temperature gets higher when they are near him. He couldn’t get a name on that feeling, he knew he experienced it but, it was a long time ago, so long that he forgot the name of it, also he forgot how and why it is triggered. With that in mind he entered the library, only to find the cause of his trouble, reading quietly on a seat, looking immersed into the book they had in their hands. He couldn’t help but halt in his step, looking at them carefully, the way their white hair looked with the color of the fire reflecting on it, the light that shined in their eyes when they read something they liked and the reflection of the light in it was so ethereal, he couldn’t help the heat rising to his cheeks. What the hell was he thinking all of sudden? He shook his head and proceed to walk toward Din “ Greetings Din. “ 

To say Din was surprised is an understatement, they couldn’t help but jump hearing Barbatos voice from behind them. “Gah! H-hello Barbatos, sorry I didn’t heard you enter..” they were flustered by their own reaction, why were they so dumb around him ? 

Barbatos couldn’t help the chuckle to escape his throat after looking at their surprised face “ My apologies for frightening you Din. I was actually looking for someone that could answer a question about feelings for me.”

“Oh, sorry, could I maybe .. help you about this question ? “ Din couldn’t help but ask the demon about it, they were curious as to why the butler looked so troubled, his cool and straight face was gone, he looked a bit flushed too. Said expression caused something to stir within Din, making them blush in return.

Barbatos couldn’t help but widen his eyes at their question “ There is no need for you to bother yourself with my problems Din.” he can’t let them know they are the reason of his troubles.

Now Din was really starting to be curious “ You- you won’t bother me at all Barbatos, I mean, you always take care of the lord’s wishes and wellbeing, but who takes care of yours ? Let me at least help you with that.. please ? “ they ask looking at him in his eyes, then looking away quickly, blushing harder from the eye contact they made.

He was surprised to hear theses words coming out from their mouth, he didn’t think about it up until now but, it is true, to who did Barbatos talked up until now? none. No one was there for him. At least, until today. He smiled a genuine smile toward Din and coughed in his fist to try and gets his cool back “ Hum .. I must thank you then Din, In that case, do you have the name of the feeling I might be experiencing when I am with someone? I always feel the need to protect them, to feel them against me, to .. make them happy. My stomach always seems heavy and my body temperature seem to grow higher. Would you mind helping me ? “ he asks suddenly, hoping to hide his red cheeks by looking directly at the fire.

Din blinked once, twice, then laughed really hard “ B-barbatos ..! hahaha oh my god .. you .. you really don’t know ? “ they were really laughing at the butler’s face about a feeling he didn’t know. He lived for millennials, but didn’t knew that feeling ? 

Barbatos was confused, why were they laughing at him like that ? He frowned. He didn’t say something that could be seen as a joke in the human realm.. “ Did I said something funny ? If so I apologize but my question was genuine .. “ with that said, he couldn’t help but stare a the human before his eyes. They looked radiant laughing like that. Their eyes were shining brightly with the tears that were almost falling. The smile was making their face a whole lot more magnificent in his eyes. He blinked and shook his head once, it was not the time to think about that, he needed answers.

They were still laughing tears prickling in their eyes. They wiped them quickly though. Getting back quickly into a serious expression “ No no it’s just .. coming from someone as old as you, is really funny Barbatos. The name of that feeling is a primal one. It’s love Barbatos, you are in love with the person that makes you feel like that “ they couldn’t help but feel a little pang of jealousy in their heart upon saying this. Who was the person that made Barbatos fall for them ? They were sure it was a high ranked demon. Barbatos was always surrounded by royalty and beautiful persons all day. They sighed a bit sadly and resumed “ I am sure they will love you back Barbatos. Good luck with them, I wish you all the happiness for the both of you “ they force a smile then proceed to sit back down into their seat.

To say that Barbatos was shook was an understatement, he was petrified. Love ? Him ? How ? He was always at lord Diavolo’s side, always in his shadow, he can’t be in love. But .. he remembers now, why he feels so good around them. Why it feels so right to be near them. He was in love with the human that helped him finding the answer to his problem. He couldn’t help but chuckle at this “ Haha .. I understand now .. it makes sense .. It has been a really long time since I have been in love that I forgot the name of that feeling “ He looked at them but frowned a bit looking at their expression, it looked a bit sad, but now that he had a name on that feeling, he quickly understood what that means. He can’t help but laughs genuinely and walks to the human, bending over the head of the seat. “ You have my thanks but you don’t seem really happy Din, mind telling me what is making you sad ? I could maybe help you.” He couldn’t help but tease the frail human that looked up at him surprised.

Din was taken aback by their proximity, they couldn’t help the blush forming on their cheeks and looked away quickly trying to hide their red face. “ N-nothing ! I’m fine don’t worry Barbatos! “ they quickly said gripping tightly the armrest of the seat they were in.

Barbatos chuckled and took Din’s face into his hands, making them look up at him. They were really beautiful up close now that he could look at them from this angle. Their long eyelashes framing those beautiful purple-ish orbs and theses lips .. they looked so soft. He then suddenly leaned in closing his eyes, and closing at the same time the gap between the both of them sealing their lips in a soft kiss.

They were surprised, no shocked, Barbatos was kissing them, the demon that just asked for a question about love, was kissing them. They blinked but quickly took a hold of themselves and tangled one of their hands in his hair, letting a soft sigh escape their lips.

Once the kiss was over, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see the flushed face of Din, breathless, their mouth agape. Barbatos smiled softly, stroking their cheeks “You really are something for a human Din.. you make me soft and remember old feelings I forgot I could feel.”

Din was confused. “Wha- why, I mean … what ?” they were speechless Barbatos, the man they were in love with for months now, kissed them out of the blue, and claims to loves them ? what is wrong with this situation .. it is so cliché .. it’s almost as if they were in an otome game where the protagonist had enough point in the love meter to reach the happy ending. But .. it’s not so bad .. they smiled back at Barbatos looking back at him in the eyes and they said the four words that would seal their fate “ I love you too “.

They smiled at each other and kissed one more time, before hearing some whispers coming from outside the door.

“Shh they will hear us .. ! “ said the voice of a girl. “ But look! they finally kissed, it was about damn time! I thought Din was going to grow old before finally confessing ! it was driving me insane ! “ both of them were pressed against the door, but it wasn’t locked, making the door open and them falls on the ground.

Din was startled, seeing both of their friends, on the ground “ Nea ?! Gaia ?! what the hell were you doing ?! “ they yelled after them blushing and rushing to them. They couldn’t help but laugh at the scene, and Barbatos chuckled to himself shaking his head. What an eventful day it was ..

-THE END-


End file.
